Painfully Yours
by Helena Chaos
Summary: A story about Ken...And his first true love, come back from Canada.


Okay! This is my new fiction! It's about Ken and his first true love. Eh, eh…**Please don't forget to R & R**!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Digimon characters, but I do own Midus. So there!

**Painfully Yours  
****Chapter 1: Old Ties**

As Midus Sanah stepped into the foreign classroom, everyone stared in amazement; this was the young girl who moved away after her parents' jobs had been re-located. This was the 8 year-old girl that everyone would miss. They all smiled as she chatted quietly with the monotone, Mr. Johanson, the American transfer teacher.

Suddenly, she smiled, and not just one of those fake smiles; she smiled genuinely, finding something that the boring teacher said mildly funny. At that very same moment, everyone had the exact same thought: _She's back._

"All right, now everyone. We have a new student to join our class today: Par-"

"It's Midus, sir. My parents didn't love me when I was born." She smiled awkwardly and pitifully, making the class giggle.

Suddenly, a boy in the back, who hadn't bothered to look up when she came in, threw his head into the air to look at the girl at the front of the room, his long blue hair flying past his face. The name Midus, to him, was sacred. He kept it close to his heart, and treasured it like children treasure new toys.

Memories of a lonely childhood came rolling back his eyes became wet with tears. Suddenly, a little girl appeared from the shadows and with concerned eyes gave a much needed, but not asked for, hug. A smile came upon his face, and he remembered all of the other times that little girl was there for him. Most of all, he remembered the smile that she always wore; Ken loved her smile. It was magnificent and beautiful.

"All right, Miss Sanah. Please take your seat. You may sit where you like."

Midus stood for a moment longer, looking around the room. There were several seats available, but the one boy's gaze caught her. She smiled slightly, taking another moment to stare at the intriguing boy.

"Miss Sanah…"

Midus ignored the much torturous voice of Mr. Johanson, and merely stood in her place.

Soon the rest of the class was looking back and forth between them, anxious to see who would make the first move.

Midus suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder, lightly enough to startle her.

"Miss Sanah, please take your seat." Midus turned her head to look at Mr. Johanson, who noticed a whole new expression in her big brown eyes; the look of true happiness. She smiled at him, taking his breath away. He had never seen a more beautiful smile.

Midus began to walk across the room, completely ignoring the hands patting the other chairs as she walked by, insulting them by walking towards the outcast with blue hair.

She arrived at the desk, amazingly never taking her eyes off his, and laid her things down.

"Is this seat taken?" Midus asked innocently.

Ken looked at Midus thoughtfully, as if searching for the right answer. He smiled, a little. "No," he answered softly. She sat down and they smiled at each other awkwardly.

"Ok, now class…" and so the day went on.

* * *

It was finally lunchtime, and Midus walked into the strange cafeteria, utterly confused.

"Hey Midus!" She turned her head quickly, trying to spot the face the voice belonged to. A young girl with a camera around her neck ran up to her, waving happily. "Midus! Come sit by us!" The young girl, she now identified as Kari, pulled her to the table she had previously been sitting at, and plopped Midus into a chair.

Everyone stared at her in amazement.

"Kari, is this her?" another young girl with purple hair asked.

"Yep, this is Midus. Midus, this is Yolei and Davis and Cody." Kari lowered her voice slightly. "They and I and TK are the new Digi Destined."

Midus' eyes widened. "Really? You guys are, really?" They all nodded. "Wow, I really miss the Digital World, and I miss everyone else too, eh." The crowd stared at her like she had a million heads, while Kari giggled a little. "Oh! I've lived in Canada for about 6 years, eh. It can do a little something to your speech." They laughed at her Canadian-ness.

"So what do you want to see first: the Digital World or the others?"

"Oh, I dunno, eh. It's really hard to pick. One of you pick."

"Oh, then we're definitely going to the Digital World after school!" Yolei got so excited that she jumped out of her chair, almost hitting the girl behind her.

"Then," added Kari, "we can go see the others."

"Oh! That sounds like so much fun, eh. I can't wait!"

Everyone began chatting amongst themselves, as Midus tuned out of the group. She suddenly remembered that someone waited for her presence…some one that she had missed dearly.

She began to peer around the cafeteria, ultimately missing the hugeness of it, compared to her other school.

"What are you looking for?" Davis asked nosily, playing with his goggles as he waited for a reply.

"I'm looking for another friend of mine, eh. I haven't really talked to him yet, and I want to do some catching up with him during lunch. You guys don't mind, eh?" Everyone shook their heads. "Ok, I'd better go find him then, eh. I'll see you guys later." She got up and waved.

"Oh, wait!" Kari yelled.

Midus stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the table once again.

"I'll meet you by your locker after school."

"All right." Midus smiled and waved to them as she began to walk again, only tripping once. She was so proud.

She began wandering around the cafeteria aimlessly; desperately looking for the one the others horridly called _the blue haired outcast._

And then, she saw him. He sat all alone at a table, reading a book. He was so engrossed; he didn't even notice when Midus sat down at the table, across from him.

"Hello," she said. "How're you, eh?" She smiled brightly at him as memories of a shy little boy came to mind.

Ken looked up from his book, annoyed that the inconsiderate person interrupted him from his reading, until he saw _her_ staring back at him. He blushed slightly, not expecting her to be there, and closed his book with record speed, not even bothering to mark his place.

"I-I'm good. And how about you?"

Midus giggled a little, fond memories making her eyes sparkle.

"What are you laughing at?" Ken's voice went from soft and shy to loud and cruel in about a split second; something that Midus had never expected. She was taken aback by his attitude, and looked at his face thoroughly before she dared speak again. Something about Ken had changed, and she didn't like it.

"I was just remembering the little boy I used to know, eh. I didn't mean for you to get so upset." Midus reached her thin hand out to touch his, but Ken angrily pulled it back.

"I'm not that shy little boy you used to know; now I'm confident and smart. Everybody wants to be me." A deadly smirk crossed his face, scaring away any confidence that Midus might've had left.

Tears began forming in her eyes, making Ken smirk all the more. "You were always smart, Ken." Midus' eyes pleaded with his. "And…"

"And?" Ken was quickly growing impatient.

"And I wouldn't want to be you, Ken." Midus quickly got up and walked to the cafeteria door, not bothering to look back.

Ken smirked as she left, but then, when Midus had exited the room, Ken found tears stinging his shady sapphire eyes, like the day that Sam died.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, but he knew it was far too late.

* * *

**Okay! That's it for this chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
